


Unpredictable

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon - TV, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Daniel thinks he has her figured out, Vala pulls out all the stoppers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

Daniel, Cam, and Teal’c sat at the table in the briefing room. Early morning was taking place up on the surface, full of pancakes and sizzling bacon, but they were sitting in freshly washed BDUs, waiting on Landry and the ladies with twiddling thumbs. Since the end of the Ori recently, life at the SGC had been nice and quiet. Daniel was reveling in the free time to explore non-essential planets, Teal’c got more time to visit his son and his family, Sam got to do more science, and Cam was just a little bored. At first he was thinking that he and Vala could bond over the lack of urgent adventure, but then she had to go and take up “treasure hunting” with Daniel.

Not that Cam really minded. It was kind of nice, sometimes. And anyway, as Sam had said, something would inevitably pop up.

“So, Jackson,” he said, turning to look at Daniel. “Where’s Ms. Vala this morning? I expected you two to come in together.”

“We aren’t quite _living_ together,” said Daniel, blinking.

“Ah,” said Cam. “Whatever’s going on, though…looks good.”

Daniel nodded, a bit of a smile on his face. “Yes, yes, we are good.”

Glancing over Daniel’s shoulder, Cam saw Vala’s dark head coming up the stairs.

“Actually,” Daniel continued, “it’s gotten to the point where I think I might understand everything she does.”

Cam saw Vala pause as she entered the room, smile mysteriously to herself, and then walk past them to get a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” said Cam.

Daniel turned. “Hey,” he said warmly.

“Hey,” Vala answered, smiling.

Vala set her cup of coffee down, but didn’t sit, just rested herself on the edge of the table.

“Sorry I’m late,” Sam’s voice came ahead of her up the stairs. She reached the top, just a hint out of breath, but ready for work.

Before anyone could say or do anything, though, Vala walked over to Sam. Quickly slipping one arm around Sam’s waist and putting a hand behind her head, Vala dipped Sam and planted a long kiss.

There was a moment of dead silence. Vala held the kiss, Daniel choked on his coffee, Teal’c cocked his head, and Cam just stared. Vala brought Sam back up and let her go, brushing a stray dark hair out of her face with a Cheshire Cat smile. Sam’s eyes were as large as the gate, her hair was mussed in all different directions, and she was turning very pink. Astonished, she looked to Vala, who just grinned and walked back to sit next to Daniel.

Someone was about to speak, but then Landry walked in. No one wanted to ask for explanations now, and so Sam walked, just a little unsteadily, over to sit by Teal’c.

The briefing went as usual.

At the end, Landry stood up and retired to his office. SG-1, however, sat still for a moment.

“What the hell happened just before this?” demanded Cam, waggling his finger in the space between Sam and Vala.

“I agree,” said Daniel emphatically, face full of question.

“I have no idea,” said Sam in a low tone, looking to Vala.

With all eyes on her, Vala grinned. “I thought you knew why I did everything I do, Daniel,” she said.

“Okay, you stumped me,” said Daniel, tossing his hands up. “I admit it. Explain now please?”

Vala shrugged. “Just curious.”

Sam, who had leaned forward a little to hear the answer, sat back with a half-sigh. “Vala, the next time you get curious, can I have a warning?” she asked.

“You want it to happen again?” asked Vala, giving her best imitation of Daniel’s innocent blink.

Sam paused, mouth half open. “No,” she said after a moment. She added dryly,  “No, I think I’ve satisfied my curiosity about that, thank you very much.”

“Wasn’t too bad, though, was it,” said Vala.

Sam shrugged.

“Yeah, me too,” said Vala, taking a sip of her coffee.

The men were half-gawking.

“Yes, Daniel?” asked Vala, smiling at his confused face.

“Nothing,” he said, looking back down at his notes.

Cam glanced at Sam. She caught his look and smiled, and Cam thought he understood. He had been the butt of their jokes too many times before not to recognize this for exactly what it was—a little curiosity and a little fun. Vala and Sam were close, but not that way—not significantly, anyway. Women were just evil when they conspired together. And sometimes even when they didn’t.

Cam was then distracted by the “Oomph!” from his right. He turned to see Vala jumping and smothering a surprised Daniel with another, even longer, even wilder, kiss.

They quickly got a little too into it, and Daniel’s chair went crashing backwards and down.

“Feel better now?” Vala’s voice rose from the floor where she rested on Daniel’s chest.

“Mmhmm,” was all Daniel could get out.

Sam giggled, and Cam grinned. Evil yes, but the fun kind of evil.


End file.
